scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Mortimus
"O'er the hills and o'er the main, through Arkhos 'nd Thaedia's great plains, King Ag's commands and we obey... O'er the hills and far away..." Early Life Captain Mortimus of the 37th Regiment Of Foot (Formerly Lieutenant, Sergeant Major and Sergeant - in order from most recent to least since arriving in Guardians Vale) was born in the year 619 to Nalerie Calcionne - a prostitute working in Valar's capital city, Balisoria - and an unknown sailor. His formative years were spent relatively comfortably, considering the danger his mother's profession would garner had they been anywhere else in Geth, making friends with other children who lived in the bustling, crowded city. He was tough at a young age that how one's life starts doesn't define them - it's what they do with it that does. His mother taught him to read and write, and that her own profession wasn't a mark of shame or failure - he was also instilled with the belief that men and women were completely equal, about how women could also be soldiers - and men also whores. The rest of his education he got as he started to grow into his teens on the streets - but it wasn't quite the education his mother had hoped. He joined a gang, learning to pick pockets and such, and starting to figure out that safety in numbers - while a good thing to have - is not absolute. Eventually his activities escalated until, at the age of 14, he got in trouble with the law. In an attempt to begin anew they moved to the countryside for a short while. One day he was presented with an opportunity by an old childhood friend of his mothers, Ailith Blackwood, on a visit - one that would set the course for the rest of his life. Tempted by the idea of travelling to exotic, far off lands, and with dreams of adventure, this was when Mortimus was enlisted into the 37th Regiment Of Foot. The Civil War After enlisting, Mortimus proved himself to be a promising young student - and while a decent enough fighter, he primarily excelled at his other studies - both in practical subjects such as tactics, diplomacy and hands on crafts, as well as more cultural topics like cooking and, primarily, music. Unfortunately 2 years later, before he'd even properly finished his training, the unthinkable happened - General Aldo Hikkupz of the 10th Royal Marines lead a military coup and killed the king, Dante Agatha, and the Valarian Civil War began. The conflict permanently scarred Mortimus - both physically and mentally. After 2 long years of hard, bitter fighting, the 37th (having remained loyal to the former king) had been driven back and back, until a final, heroic last stand ultimately saw them defeated. Mortimus and Kaiz (who he'd met during the war, having been saved by him during a battle - something the two would do for each other repeatedly) narrowly escaped after a sympathetic guard let them escape enroute to a prison camp, and with some assistance, made their way to Scykadia. Not much is known of what happened during that dark time, and even less recorded - as those who experienced it often find themselves unable to bear the memories. In the last few years, Mortimus has started to open up slightly more about his experiences during the conflict - although it may be wise to not probe for information too hard - less one find themselves on the wrong end of a swift punch to the throat. The Wandering Years After fleeing to Scykadia, Mortimus found direction and purpose the only way the 37th had taught him how - as a sellsword. Working with Kaiz at times, but also alone, for the next 10 years he travelled all across Scykadia - seeing almost all of the civilized corners of the continent, and even a few of the more wild and untamed ones. Quotes * "The quote" - Who said it? Rumors * Add some Rumor stuff Player Samuel Victor Bancroft